


Clueless

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Dean, Awkwardness, Bed-Wetting, College Castiel/Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean, Crying, Crying Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Omorashi, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after consummating their relationship, Dean and Cas wake up together, only to discover Cas wet himself overnight. Cas goes into a panicked cry and Dean does all he can to try and console him - despite having no experience on how to help someone who was crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Not even gonna lie, this fic was inspired by my laptop. I was tired and laid on it and was like "You're so warm." and was like "OMG FIC INSPIRATION". I need to get out more.

Dean and Cas had only been together a few weeks. It was an impulsive kiss underneath the bleachers during a game that started it all, turning two good friends into young lovers. And before that moment in time, neither of them were aware of their feelings for each other - especially Dean who had never felt remotely attracted to a guy before. Cas was normally insecure about himself, normally putting off sex until he had to. But maybe it was because he already trusted Dean from their pre-existing friendship or maybe it was the fact that he’d fallen so hard for him in such a short amount of time, but he set his own personal record of only waiting 3 weeks before having sex with a partner. 

 

Although, afterwards he was feeling timid and awkwardly covered up with a blanket, which probably didn’t help much since he was lying on his back on top of Dean anyways, skin on skin regardless. 

 

“Cold?” Dean asked, gently kissing the side of Cas’s neck. Dean wouldn’t admit it, but the night had been extremely special to him since it was technically his first time again. Just his first time with another man. 

 

“No.” Cas replied quietly. 

 

“What’s with the blanket then? If you’re not cold?” 

 

“Trying to feel more decent.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Is there a point? You’re butt naked on top of me.” Dean laughed, brushing Cas’s hair back with his hand. 

 

“Self-respect.” Cas stated. 

 

“Self-respect? Who cares about self-respect? You and I are the only ones in here. I don’t care about decency right at the moment.” Dean smiled. 

 

“That’s because I’m your blanket.” Cas sneered, sitting up and pushing the blankets back off again. 

 

“Where are you going?” Dean frowned, pulling Cas back down by his shoulders. 

 

“To the bathroom. I need to pee.” Cas said. 

 

“Yeah but the bathroom is cold.” Dean pouted, wrapping his arms around Cas and holding him down. “Stay here.” 

 

“Yeah but if I get all cold then I’ll want to come back here and snuggle.” Cas replied. 

 

“But if you don’t leave then you don’t need to be cold and I can snuggle you just fine here.” Dean mused. “That was the cheesiest thing I’ve ever said.” 

 

“I highly doubt that.” Cas snickered, trying to get up again.

 

“Oh no, you’re not leaving this bed.” Dean sighed, flipping Cas over and himself as well so he was trapped underneath him. 

 

“Well I guess I can’t now.” Cas smiled, turning his head back and looking over his shoulder. “Although I was just reaching to grab something.” 

 

“Oh. Well it still ended up with you still in bed.” Dean chuckled, joining their lips again and gently kissing him. 

 

“And I’d still be if you let me get what I was trying to get.” Cas hummed, awkwardly trying to roll over. “Dean get off me a second. I can’t move.” 

 

“Good.” Dean growled, sitting up so Cas could wriggle and turn over on his back. “What were you trying to get anyways? I don’t see anything.” 

 

“My underwear. They’re under that pillow.” Cas said quietly, pointing to the plaid poking out from underneath a pillow at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Fine take ‘em.” Dean laughed, grabbing them and throwing them at Cas’s face.

 

“Now move so I can put them on.” Cas ordered. 

 

“Put them on? You planning on leaving?” Dean frowned. 

 

“No, I just don’t like being naked for long periods of time.” Cas replied. 

 

“Why?” Dean asked, taking Cas’s boxers back in his hands and moving down on the bed. 

 

“I’m just worried that…that something will happen in the middle of the night or someone will walk in while I’m sleeping and in case of emergency or surprise visits, I’d rather not be naked.” Cas said. 

 

“Well no one’s going to be coming in. Not with that sock on the door.” Dean laughed. “And I highly doubt the building’s gonna burn down.” 

 

“You put a sock on the door?” Cas scoffed. “Now everyone’s gonna know we had sex!” 

 

“Yeah and who’s gonna care? They probably already assumed we did.” Dean snorted.

 

“Why would they think that?” Cas asked. 

 

“I mean we’re a couple, aren’t we?” Dean mused. 

 

“Yeah but  _everyone_ knows I don’t have sex in a relationship for a while.” Cas replied. “Now I’m gonna look like a slut.” 

 

“You’re not a slut, Cas.” Dean chuckled. “Also your definition of a while is a few weeks?” 

 

“Well no. Normally like 3-4 months. You were the quickest I’d ever been with someone.” Cas said timidly. 

 

“Why is that? Am I just that cute?” Dean laughed, sliding Cas’s boxers up his legs. 

 

“I don’t know. You’re cute. But not the cutest person I’ve been with. So I don’t think it’s that.” Cas breathed, Dean kissing his hipbone as he finished bringing Cas’s underwear all the way up. “I mean I’m as shocked as you are.” 

 

“Oh I’m not really that shocked. Just amused.” Dean replied, moving back up next to him and pulling the blankets up to their necks. “Jesus fuck, you look tired.” 

 

“Thanks.” Cas rolled his eyes. “Needed that reminder that I look like shit.” 

 

“I don’t know what I really expected though. You’ve been studying off your ass all month for finals.” Dean snorted, pulling Cas into his arms. “Tonight you’re getting a break though.” 

 

“Not really. This is just as exhausting. You’re hard to handle sometimes, Dean.” Cas smiled, sighing and making himself comfortable in Dean’s chest. “You’re so warm, too.” 

 

“I am.” Dean hummed, drumming his fingers on Cas’s shoulder blade. “You’re spending the night, right?” 

 

“Of course. Why wouldn't I?” Cas asked. 

 

“You seem like the type to scamper off the second I turn my head.” Dean mused. 

 

“How’s that? I love having an excuse to break away from routine. If I left and went back to my dorm at this time, I wouldn’t get to sleep ever because I’d have to go through my entire night time routine first - change clothes, take a shower, read some, then inevitably start studying for two hours before getting in bed and laying there restlessly panicking about-“ 

 

“I get it.” Dean laughed. “You can shut up now.” 

 

“Okay, but basically I just welcome the break from the norm. So I’m going to lay here with my boyfriend, pretend that I’m not dropping a letter grade per night I don’t study, and act like nothing else exists. Especially finals.” Cas finished.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Dean smiled, kissing the tip of Cas’s nose. 

 

“For the record, I eat this shit up. So the more you make me want to stay, the more I will.” Cas hummed, whispering his words into Dean’s neck. 

 

So Dean did just that. He kept teasing and flirting and kissing him - making him want to stay. And he finally realized after 20 minutes of silence, that Cas had fallen dead asleep in his arms. So long as the fire alarm didn’t go off, Dean marked it off as a pretty great night. 

* * *

Cas woke up, the sun already high in the sky. He’d been completely moved over in his sleep, probably because Dean is picky about what position he sleeps in. Dean was facing the opposite direction that Cas had fallen asleep in and had moved Cas onto his other side so he could still snuggle him. 

 

“ _And he says he isn’t a sap.”_ Cas thought to himself, stretching his legs straight and flexing his toes. “ _I call bullshit._ ”

 

“Wakey, wakey.” Dean sang, leaning over him and smiling widely. 

 

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas breathed. 

 

“Afternoon, but you just woke up. I’ll let that slide.” Dean smirked. 

 

“Afternoon?” Cas scoffed. “What time is it?” 

 

“Like 2 or so.” Dean mused. 

 

“2? I have class at 4!” Cas exclaimed. “I have to shower, get dressed, eat breakf- _lunch_ , and look good, and make sure I’m ready and-“ 

 

“Or you could just take it easy and not freak out for a class you have in 2 hours.” Dean chuckled. “What happened to acting like nothing else exists?”

 

“That was during the night time. It is now daytime and I have things I need to do.” Cas stated. 

 

“Cas, relax.” Dean sighed. “You’re going to be fine.” 

 

“Why do I believe you?” Cas asked quietly. 

 

“Because you know I’m right.” Dean smiled. 

 

“No I don’t.” Cas replied, rolling on his back so he could actually look up at his boyfriend, but lost his original thought when he moved and felt something wet roll with his weight. “What the fuck?” 

 

“What?” 

 

Cas reached his hand under the covers and whimpered. “Oh God. Am I hemorrhaging?” 

 

“What?” Dean repeated, Cas whipped his hand up from under the sheet. “Okay. Not hemorrhaging.” 

 

“Good?” Dean laughed awkwardly, unsure of what was going on. 

 

“Well then what th-“ Cas froze solid as he kicked off the covers and saw the large, yellow, wet spot beneath him and the damp patch along the side of his underwear. “Oh my God.” 

 

“Hey at least you’re not bleeding.” Dean smirked, placing a hand on Cas’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh God.” Cas shuddered. “This is bad this is really bad this is so bad I am so sorry.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Dean shrugged, trying to ruffle Cas’s hair. 

 

“No it’s not. Oh God I’m so sorry!” Cas exclaimed, beginning to cry. 

 

“Oh! Um….Don’t…Don’t do that.” Dean muttered, never sure of what to do when someone was crying - especially another guy. “Okay uh….It’s alright.” 

 

Cas pulled his legs up and kept crying, Dean quickly scrambling for something on the floor. He picked up his pants and fished out his phone. 

 

“Gimme one second.” He whispered, unlocking it and typing on the screen. He kept looking up at Cas who was uncontrollably sobbing into his knees at this point. Finally, he put his phone on the table next to the bed and crawled back over to Cas. “If this doesn’t work, blame Google.” 

 

Dean could have sworn he heard Cas snort a quiet laugh, but it was probably just him sniffling. 

 

“You’re gonna b- oh God I can’t do this. Cas, I’m sorry I’m bad at this.” Dean sighed, “I can’t comfort people for shit. Sorry.” 

 

That time he knew Cas did laugh. Dean began gathering up the loose blankets and pulling them around, draping them over Cas’s shoulders. And that’s when it occurred to him that he hardly knew anything about Cas. They were a month away from graduation and had been friends since the end of sophomore year, but Cas had never been so upset he’d cried before. And he’d never mentioned what made him feel better. Dean knew the basics, what food he liked, his favorite color, his taste in women, but never actually knew what made him happy. 

 

“For the record, I finally found a time Google isn’t helpful.” Dean said quietly, sitting behind Cas, and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Also even if it were helpful, I don’t know how much it could be because you’re a little odd.” 

 

Dean placed his hands on Cas’s arms and slowly slid them downwards until his hands were resting on top of Cas’s. He gently began lifting Cas’s hands off himself, pulling them outwards. Then he began pushing Cas’s legs down, trying to get him to uncurl from the ball he was sitting in. Finally, Cas’s legs did budge and they slowly slipped down flat again. 

 

“You are so difficult.” Dean sighed, crawling around in front of Cas and cupping his face in his hands, forcing him to look up.  “But look, dude. I don’t care, okay? Bout any of that.” Dean gestured down into Cas’s lap.

 

Cas just shut his eyes, refusing to actually look at him. 

 

“Don’t make me hold your eyes open.” Dean huffed. 

 

Cas squeezed his eyes shut more. 

 

“God you are a pain in my ass sometimes.” Dean chuckled, taking his hands off Cas’s cheeks, but as soon as he did so, Cas opened his eyes. 

 

While Cas was still looking at him, Dean leaned in and kissed him, replacing his hands on his face. “Want to…watch football?” 

 

“Why the fuck would I want to do that? I hate recreational sports.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“He speaks.” Dean smiled, flicking the tip of Cas’s nose. 

 

Cas winced a little before mustering up a tiny smile in reply. 

 

Dean smiled widely back at him, pulling him into his lap, Cas’s legs wrapped around his back. Cas brought his arms around Dean’s neck, his whole body hugging Dean. 

 

“Please stop crying now.” Dean whispered. “I have no clue what I’m supposed to do.” 

 

Cas began laughing, muttering the word “Dumbass.” in between his giggles. 

 

“Want to go share a shower now?” Dean asked. 

 

“I want a bath.” Cas stated. 

 

“Well we don’t have baths, but I can sit you in the sink?” Dean replied. 

 

“Alright.” Cas answered. 

 

“Cas, I am not actually putting you in the sink. I was being sarcastic.” Dean stated. 

 

“Oh.” Cas breathed. 

 

“Who’s the dumbass now?” Dean laughed. 

 

“I’ll vote still you.” Cas grumbled. 

 

“How about both of us? Will both work?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Both will work.” Cas nodded, pulling back and smiling at him, his crying now stopped. 

 

“You’re still getting a shower though.” Dean said. 

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

 

“God I am so exhausted.” Cas groaned, sprawled out face down on Dean’s bed. “Finals are _so_ tiring.” 

 

“Bullshit.” Dean snorted, standing over the bed. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” Cas sighed. “So many tests-“ 

 

“I mean you being tired is bullshit.” Dean smirked. “I’m not an idiot. You’re not wearing your tight jeans and showing me your ass because you’re _tired_.” 

 

Cas giggled and rolled over. “That obvious?” 

 

“Very.” Dean smiled, climbing onto the bed and straddling Cas’s lap. “And this time I promise to let you use the bathroom before bed.” 

 

Cas playfully shoved Dean backwards and off the side of the bed with his hands. “You asshole. I am never forgiving that. Or forgetting.” 

 

“Good.” Dean chuckled, sitting up on the floor. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cas asked, crawling over to the edge of the bed and looking down at him in confusion. 

 

Dean just chuckled darkly and smiled, getting back on the bed, beginning to kiss his boyfriend. 

 


End file.
